Family Reunion
by crazy dark gal
Summary: Sequel to Meet the new kid. It's been a few months since Mika, Kire, and Saki came. Now, Saki's relatives have been showing up for some reason, and one of them has an eye for Tohru!
1. Chapter 1

crazy dark gal: Guess who's back! It's me and the rest of the idiots.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Justine, Angel, Emily, and KiloLuna appear

Kilo: Yay! We're back! I wish Zuko was here.

Nothing happens

Angel: Hey! I thought our wishes came true here.

crazy dark gal: That was before I learned this is the world in my mind. During the break between the last story and this one, I've learned how to control this world. I can make anything appear, just like that. Snaps fingers

Tohru: Wow! Could you make something appear right now? I mean, if it isn't too much.

crazy dark gal: Course not. But what could I do? My mind's a little blank right now.

Justine: Isn't it always?

crazy dark gal: Hey! Thinks for a moment Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you guys something. I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately, and saw that in some of them, the authoress had a kind of nickname if their pen name was too long. That got me thinking that maybe I should do that too. But what should it be?

Angel: Delilah-Belle!

Shigure: Who?

crazy dark gal: That's my nickname that one of my friends, Marruu, gave me. Hey, she should come here one day.

Justine: Don't forget about Ayaa, too.

crazy dark gal: Yeah. So now, just call me Delilah-Belle. I'll start the name change in the ending thing after this chapter, so hopefully no one will be confused. And I'll probably edit my other story, maybe. So remember, my pen name is crazy dark gal, but at the end of this chapter, I'll be using my nickname.

Emily: Don't we still need to do the disclaimer?

crazy dark gal: Oops. I almost forgot. No one here owns Fruits Basket or Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru. However, I do own Mika, Kire, Saki, and all of the people who I name that are not in Fruits Basket.

Kilo: Who are they? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

crazy dark gal: Not now. It's a surprise. Now enjoy the sequel!

-----------------------------------------------------

It's been a couple months since the Sohmas and Tohru found out the secret about Mika, Kire, and Saki. (A/N: In the story, at least.) Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were walking on the streets, heading to Mika's, Kire's, and Saki's house.

_'I can't wait until we get there!'_ Tohru thought excitedly as she remembered when Mika, Kire, and Saki had invited them over for dinner.

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey Tohru-chan!"_

_Tohru turned around when she heard someone call out her name. She saw Mika running over to her, so she waved at her. "Hi Mi-chan."_

_"Would you, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san like to come over for dinner one day?" Mika asked._

_"I wanted to ask!" Saki cried, suddenly appearing beside Tohru. She lightly hits Mika on the head._

_"Come on Tohru, say yes. It'll be a lot of fun," Kire told her, suddenly appearing on Tohru's other side._

_Tohru was a little used to this by now, but she still slightly jumped when they appeared beside her. "Well, I guess it would be fun, but I'd have to ask Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san first to see if they would like to come."_

_"Already covered," Kire told her, and turned to Saki and Mika. "Okay, take your guy and contact him."_

_Saki and Mika clicked their heels together and gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am!"_

_"Stop it," Kire threatened them. "Now do what I told you to do."_

_Mika and Saki nodded. "Yes."_

_Kire, Mika, and Saki all closed their eyes, and after a few minutes, opened their eyes, and smiled._

_"Kyo said he would come," Mika told them all. "But I think he was in a fight at that moment, so he was kind of distracted when I popped in his head."_

_"Yuki said that he would love to come," Kire informed them, going starry-eyed._

_"Shigure said that he would come, and then went on about how he couldn't refuse an offer from me," Saki told them all, smiling._

_"And I'll come to," Tohru told them. "So then we'll all come over to your house one day for dinner."_

_"Let's make it Saturday, then," Mika suggested. "Around five, maybe?"_

_"Okay," Tohru, Kire, and Saki agreed._

_"We better get going," Kire said. "We have some stuff to do today."_

_Mika, Kire, and Saki all turned and ran off, giving Tohru a backward wave. "See you later!" they all called out._

_"Good-bye!" Tohru called back, waving good-bye to them._

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

Tohru smiled at the memory, thinking, _'This is sure to be a lot of fun!'_ Her face then dropped a bit, and she sighed quietly. Ever since her friends fell in love with each other (A/N: From the eighth chapter of the first story.), she felt a little left out.

"Honda-san," Yuki said, breaking her train of thought. "Is something wrong?"

Tohru shook her head slightly, and smiled brightly. "Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was a little lost in thought, I guess." She cringed slightly, but Yuki didn't notice. She hated to lie, even if was a small one.

"Here we are!" Shigure announced as he walked up to Mika's, Kire's, and Saki's house.

Coming from inside the house were screams, bouts of laughter, and many threats. Shigure knocked loudly on the door, and they all waited for the door to open.

Kire opened the door, and they were all surprised at how she looked. Her hair was messed up, her dog ears were twitching, and she had a wild look in her eyes. When she saw them, she sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're here. Maybe you all can help stop those two idiots." She lead them inside to the living room.

The living room was a mess. Furniture was overturned, papers and feather littering the floor, and so much more.

That was when two blurs passed them. The blurs were Saki and Mika. Saki was flying in the air as Mika chased her.

"Give it back!" Mika yelled, and lunged at Saki. However, Saki flew up to the ceiling, so all Mika caught was air.

Saki laughed at Mika. "I just wanna read it." She held up a black leather book with a silver lock on it. She then saw the Sohmas and Tohru standing there, watching her. "Hello! Want to listen to what Mika read in her diary?"

While Saki was distracted, Mika jumped up into the air and grabbed onto Saki. Since Saki wasn't expecting it, both of them fell to the floor. Then they started wrestling, Mika trying to get the book and Saki not wanting her to get the book.

Kire walked over to them. "Stop it, you idiots!" she shouted, punching them both in the head.

Mika quickly grabbed the book and ran upstairs. They all heard a door slam.

Everyone looked over to Saki, who stood up and brushed her pants off.

"What?" she asked. "I was just trying to read her diary."

"I told you before, don't go through other people's stuff," Kire told her, then sighed. "You're a true idiot."

"I know!" Saki exclaimed.

Mika came down the stairs, and hit Saki in the head. "Don't steal my stuff."

"Okay, I will," Saki told her while Mika and Kire sighed.

"Do I read your stuff?" Mika asked. "Besides the stuff you let me read?"

"Yes, you read that letter I got today," Saki answered.

"You left it on the kitchen table for anyone to read," Kire said, coming to Mika's defense. "I even read it. And it did include that you let us read it, since we also had to be aware about this."

"What letter?" Kyo asked. He's been less short-tempered since he started to go out with Mika, but he still had a grudge against Yuki, and was still short-tempered.

"Aware of what?" Yuki asked.

Saki, Mika, and Kire turned to face them. "Nothing!"

"Nothing, at least, for now," Mika told them. "You'll find out about it later."

"Well, dinner won't be ready for half an hour," Kire spoke up. "So I'll give you all an official tour of the house while these two idiots clean up the living room."

"Sounds good," Shigure said, a little turned on when he saw Saki wrestling with Mika.

"I'll help," Tohru volunteered.

"Oh no, Tohru-chan," Mika told her. "You're our guest, and it was Saki and I who caused this mess." She looked back at Saki and winked. "Besides, we'll have this place cleaned up in no time!"

"If you're sure," Tohru replied.

"They will," Kire assured her. "Now everyone, follow me!"

Kire showed them around the whole house, leading them around the first level of the house. Then she took them up the stairs and showed them the second level. She paused only because Yuki asked her something."

"Why is there a fourth room prepared as if someone was living in it?" Yuki asked.

"It's a secret," Kire answered mysteriously, with a wink. "For now, that is." She continued the tour, and showed them the huge attic that looked as if that was where the three of them spent a lot of time in. She then lead them back downstairs, and into the living room. It was spotless, as if it had never been messed up in the first place.

The Sohmas and Tohru was shocked by this, because the tour took only five minutes, and they thought it would at least twenty minutes to clean up the living room.

Saki and Mika were sitting around the coffee table when they came down. Saki looked up and smiled. "Hey, look what I found!" She held up a deck of cards.

"So now we have something to pass the time with," Mika told them all.

"Cool," Kire replied. She sat down around the coffee table, and the other followed.

"What game will we be playing?" Yuki asked.

"Let's play strip poker!" Saki exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Shigure agreed.

Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure in the head as Mika and Kire hit Saki in the head. "Perverts!" they all cried.

"How about Dai Min Hin?" Tohru suggested.

"Now that's a great idea," Mika said, and everyone else agreed.

They all started playing, but there were tons of yelling, fighting, and just plain nonsense. It went on for at least fifteen minutes.

"I'm gonna beat you, ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, who was currently the Dai Fugo.

"Shut up," Saki threatened. "Or your cards are gonna be tooken away from you."

"You mean taken, not tooken," a voice corrected her from the doorway.

Everyone gasped and turned around to look at the person who spoke. It was . . .

-----------------------------------------------------

Delilah-Belle: That was the first chapter of my first sequel to the first fanfic that I've ever wrote and that a lot of people liked!

Yuki: Why are saying all of that?

Delilah-Belle: I have no idea.

Justine: You're evil! You ended at a cliffe!

Delilah-Belle: So? It keeps the reviewers in suspense, which makes them write reviews asking for the next chapter.

Justine: I still wanna know what's gonna happen.

Delilah-Belle: You will, but it'll be when I end the cliffe. Hey! I have an idea!  
Angel: Is it glomping our bishies?

Delilah-Belle: sweatdrop No. Let's decorate this place a bit. It's just a dull, plain place that's endless.

Justine: Okay!

Delilah-Belle: No extreme girly stuff, or preppy stuff, or any love crap, or any insane things that show your insane love for your boyfriends, crushes, and any of your bishies.

Angel+Justine+Kilo+Emily: Aw man!

Delilah-Belle: That's just how it's gonna be, sorry. My head, my rules. First, I think we should get some music here. a stereo with surround sound appears, along with a CD rank full of CDs

Justine: Let's listen to _Change the World_!

Angel: _Deep Forest_!

Kilo: No! We should listen to the theme song of Code Lyoko!

Delilah-Belle: Let's just listen to something everyone likes. How about some Green Day?

Angel+Justine+Kilo+Emily: OKAY!

Tohru: What's Green Day? It that some sort of holiday?

Delilah-Belle: No, but now I know which song we should listen to first. goes over to Cd rank, pulls out a Cd, goes over to stereo, and puts CD in

_Holiday_ starts playing

Shigure: What is this?

Delilah-Belle: You'll all learn in a bit. But now, I think we should end this.

Justine: Good-bye.

Angel: Tu-ta-lu!

Emily: Bye!

Kilo: Zuko!

Delilah-Belle: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know this must be confusing, but I'm just gonna use my real name, which is Molly. So remember, crazy dark gal is Molly, not longer Delilah-Belle, cause I had to change it. One of friends ended up using my real name in one of their reviews.

Angel: Molly dolly!

Molly: Shut up! (hits Angel is the head) I hate it when people call me that!

Yuki: So your real name is Molly.

Tohru: Molly-kun!

Molly: Yeah. Oh yeah, I got this private reply from someone about this story. Someone here signed up on and sent me this. Now, I want you all to guess who this is, okay? (pulls paper out of pocket)

Everyone else: (nods head)

Molly: (clears throats and starts to read the paper) 'AH! I HATE EVIL CLIFFYS! Oh, by the way. WRITE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! Your anime picture disk should be done soon. CHAPTER 2! OR I'LL GO CRAZY! By the way, this is Angel. I loveth thee.'

Everyone: (looks at Angel, who is too busy staring at Shigure's butt to notice)Angel!

Angel: I didn't do it! Honest!

Molly: (sigh) Anyway, time for the disclaimer.

Kilo: Molly, or crazy dark gal, doesn't own any of the character of Fruits Basket, and no one here does.

Emily: And we don't claim to own them.

Justine: And she owns Mika, Kire, Saki, and all of Saki's relative who shall be mentioned over time, but we're not naming them now.

Molly: On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a boy, about sixteen, with ivory skin, sapphire blue hair with silver and gold streaks, and sapphire blue eyes with silver specks in it. He wore a loose blue tee, jeans, and sneakers.

"Stop correcting me!" Saki yelled, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at the boy standing in the doorway.

"James!" Kire shouted, jumping up and running over to him. When she reached him, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't hug him!" Saki screamed. "He corrected me again!"

Mika stayed where she was. "Hey James," she called over to him, waving.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo yelled, jumping up.

"Who is he?" Yuki asked, standing up as well.

"That's Saki's younger brother," Mika answered.

The boy smiled brightly. "Hello. I'm James."

"You have a younger brother?" Shigure asked, turning to Saki.

"Actually, I have about one hundred brothers and sisters," Saki informed them. She jabbed her thumb at James. "He's my twenty-fifth sibling."

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were in awe. "A hundred siblings!"

"Remember when we explained about the First Angel?" Kire asked. "Then again, we didn't explain much about him. You see, the First Angel was cursed to be the only one of his kind, and he is. All of his children are half angels, so they aren't considered his kind."

"And Saki is the oldest of all his children," Mika added. "James is a few centuries younger than her, and his mother just happened to be an English teacher. So he picked up the habit of correcting Saki's poor grammar."

"Shut up!" Saki yelled.

"So you all received my letter?" James asked.

"Yes, we did," Mika told him.

"But before we go on with this conversation, let me introduce everyone," Kire interrupted. She pointed to each person as she named them. "This is Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and Tohru Honda."

James bowed in respect. "Pleased to meet you." He stood up straight and made eye contact with Tohru, but looked away quickly, a barely noticeable blush on his face.

"Anyway, I'm going to check on dinner now." She pointed to Mika and Saki. "You two can start setting the table."

"Yes ma'am!" Mika and Saki stood up, clicking their heels together in sync, and gave Kire a mock salute.

"Stop messing around and get to work," Kire told them sternly, and walked off towards the kitchen.

"We might as well go into the dining room," Mika told them. "I can that the food is done."

Saki and Mika led everyone else into the dining room, and sat them all down. Then they started putting plates and glasses in front of them, and sat down themselves.

"Um, I think you forgot the utensils," Tohru told them.

Saki and Mika shook their heads. "You don't need them for the food we're eating," Saki told her.

Kire walked into the dining room, carrying a tray. She set it down on the table, and the Sohmas and Tohru looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"Its pizza," James answered.

Kire nodded. "We decided to make something that everyone in America liked. And we didn't know what you would like, so we just made plain cheese pizza." She started to cut the pizza, and put a slice on everyone's plate.

"Now let's eat!" Saki exclaimed, picking up her slice and taking a big bite out of it.

"Just so you know, that's how you eat pizza," Kire told them, taking a bite out of her own slice of pizza.

Tohru and the Sohmas picked up the pizza and took a bite out of it.

"What do you think?" Kire asked.

"It's delicious," Yuki told her. He took another bite out of the pizza.

"It's okay," Kyo replied, taking another bite.

"It's like nothing I've ever tasted!" Shigure exclaimed, causing everyone to feel a couple drops of sweat forming on the back of their heads.

"That's because you never tasted pizza before," Kire told him, breaking the silence as everyone stared at Shigure like he was a moron. She turned to Tohru. "So, what did you think of it?"

"It's very good," Tohru answered.

James took a bite out of his pizza, swallowed, and smiled. "It's been a while since I've had pizza."

"Where have you been, anyway?" Mika asked.

"The last place I visited was Rome. Many people started to lose faith in the Pope," James explained.

"There's reasonable," Kire said, and then took a bite out of her pizza. After she swallowed, she asked, "Are you going to sign up at our school?"

James thought for a minute, and then nodded his head. "Yes, I think I will. Going to school will better than stilling home and seeing Leiko after Saki kills me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison, and then glared at each other. They still hated each other with a passion.

"Oh, our sister Leiko is the angel of death," Saki answered. "And she'll probably get annoyed with me if I kill James too many times."

"Each angel has a certain duty," Kire explained. "Like, Saki is the angel of love, lust, and sexual desires. And James is the angel of hope and faith. I'm not going into which angel has what duty, because it'll take too long, and I've only met about twenty of them personally." She thought for a second. "In fact, you all met them too, at least once in your life."

"How is that possible?" Tohru asked.

"You did, but we were invisible," James answered her. "We can only be seen if we chose to be seen, or people who know the true existence of the angels can see us."

"So," Kire said, changing the subject. "Can you get into our class?"

"I probably could if I pass the entrance exams," James replied.

"You can pass the test, but you have to get into our class," Kire told him. "In other words, you'll have to take over the principal's mind, and have him enter your name into our class."

"You can do that?" Shigure asked. "Take over people's minds?"

"Only the angels can, and they can only take over complete human minds," Mika told him. "I'm saying complete, because I'm not considered a true human, and I bet the Zodiac members aren't considered true human, either."

"And besides, I know you can put your name into our class," Kire said to James. "Stop being modest."

"Being modest is a good thing," Mika told her. "I mean, James is as modest as Tohru-chan."

James and Tohru glanced at each other, then looked away quickly, their faces slightly flushed. However, Saki and Shigure saw this, and the torture began.

"Oh, my little brother has a crush!" Saki exclaimed.

"Oh no! Then he'll whisk my beautiful flower away!" Shigure cried.

Tohru and James started blushing like crazy until Mika and Kyo decided to help out.

"Cut it out!" Kyo shouted, punching Shigure in the head.

"Yeah, enough is enough," Mika agreed, slapping Saki upside the head.

Saki rubbed her head and grinned. "I couldn't help it when I saw James and Tohru blushing. It's just so great my little brother has a crush." She reached across the table and started to ruffle James' hair.

James slapped her hand away. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Don't tell the angel of love that you don't like someone," Saki told him.

"You only know about humans who are in love," James reminded her. "Not our family or anyone who is related to God."

"So?" Saki asked. "I talked to Faye, and only one person is related to God."

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked.

"My sister Faye is the angel of child birth," Saki told her. "Every time a baby is born, she'll know everything about it. What gender, mental or physical disabilities, curses, what breed they are, stuff like that. She has it all in her angel book."

"Angel book?" Kyo asked.

"Each angel carries a book that contains information about every person in the world," Kire explained.

"That's amazing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"So someone already knew that we were cursed when we were born?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, every angel knows about those who are cursed," James told him.

"Does Akito know about this?" Yuki asked.

James looked a little confused until Saki replied, "Akito is the one related to God. And no, he doesn't know about the angels."

"That's good," James said, sighing reliably.

"What's that?" Tohru asked.

"If Akito is the one related to God, he has more power than us, but he probably doesn't know it yet," James told her. "And if he did know about his power and the angels, he would probably try to control us. And that is not a good thing."

Everyone had a second slice of pizza, and then Kire started to clear the table.

"Let me help," James said, standing up.

Kire shook her head. "No, tonight you're a guest."

Mika stood up and started to help Kire. "But tomorrow you officially become a part of this messed up family of ours, and then you can help."

"Let's go finish our game," Saki announced. She led everyone else back into the living room, where they started a new game. A few minutes later, Kire and Mika joined them.

"Hey, what time is it?" Mika asked, sitting down.

"It's about thirty minutes to sunset," James answered. He looked up at her. "You still have that necklace Saki made for you, right?" When Mika nodded, he said, "Well, I learned how to make this potion to subdue the pain a bit."

"Thanks James," Mika told him. "I know I'm comparing you to Tohru-chan again, but you're as kind as Tohru-chan."

"Okay," James said, blushing slightly.

"Wait a minute," Kyo said, standing up. "You said you know about all those who are cursed. Does that mean you know who cursed them?"

"Yes," Saki and James answered, knowing where this was going.

"Then you can tell Mika who cursed her, and she could probably get them to take the curse off," Kyo told them.

Saki and James stared at the table. "Sorry, but we can't do that," Saki told him.

"We can't tangle the fabric of fate," James added. "Mika has to find out who cursed her, by herself."

"It's okay, though," Mika quickly told Kyo. "I've lived with it for sixteen years, I can live with it for many more. You just have to faith in it."

"That's what I'm here for," James said, looking up and smiling.

"Except her-" Saki started to say, but was cut off when Kire covered Saki's mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing," Kire answered, taking her hand away from Saki's mouth. "She just likes to hear her own voice."

Before anyone could say another word, Mika tilted her toward the door. "Do you hear that?" (A/N: Wouldn't ya just hate me if I ended it here? But I'm not. XP)

Kire's ears perked up. "Yeah, I hear it too."

Everyone became quiet, and listened. In a distance, they could all hear a faint song. Saki, James, Kire, and Mika all smiled, their eyes bright. They yelled one thing.

"Ruana!"

(A/N: Now I'm ending it. Ha ha.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Woot! I'm finished!

Justine: It's about time!

Kilo: Yayz!

Angel: I really hate James. He keeps correcting grammar.

Molly: Well, I should bring him here to correct yours, then. Oh yeah, I wanted to tell all of my reviewers something. My friends and I all read this fanfic called "Stalker". It's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, by the authoress deepdive. It's rated M for the material it contains, and it goes really deep into detail, but it's really good. I recommend it to anyone who knows anything about Kingdom Hearts, except to maybe Riku fangirls, cause they might not like it.

Justine: That story still has me creeped out!

Molly: Justine, it was just a fanfic. Riku didn't really do that, it was just something that deepdive wrote.

Justine: Still! That was disturbing!

Molly: Whatever. (pause, and points behind Justine) Oh my God! Riku's standing behind you!

Justine: (hits Molly in the head) Shut up. I know he's not.

(Riku appears behind Justine)

Riku: Where am I?

Justine: (turns around, sees Riku, starts screaming, and running off in a random direction)

Angel+Molly+Emily+Kilo: (laughing their heads off)

Angel: That's great!

Tohru: Um, why did Justine-san suddenly start running and screaming?

Molly: If you read "Stalker" like I suggested, you'd understand.

Riku: (confused) What's going on?

Kyo: Who the hell are you?

Angel: That's the famous, sexy Riku!

Riku: (glaring at us) Why am I here?

Molly: I'll explain later, but now I have to end this. I'll update in one week if I get a lot of reviews, okay?

Emily: Byez!

Kilo: I LOVE ZUKO!

Angel: Tu-ta-lu!

Justine: Bye! (comes up behind Molly and hits her in the head) Meanie!

Molly: (laughing) I know. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Molly: Welcome back everyone! It's the third chapter of Family Reunion!

Riku: You still haven't explained where I am and how I got here.

Molly: Okay. You're currently located in the world that exists in my head, which is apparently possible. I brought you here to pull a small prank on Justine.

Justine: That wasn't funny!

Angel: Yes, it was!

Justine: (punches Angel in the head) Shut up!

Riku: And why would she be so afraid of me?

Molly: Um, I'd rather not say. It was about this fanfic that's topic is a little too, mature, to discuss in front of certain people who are here. That, and I really don't want you to have the Heartless devour the authoress's heart.

Yuki: Devour her heart?

Molly: Yeah, well, Riku's from Kingdom Hearts, and he has this power to control the Heartless. And the Heartless are these things that are attached to the darkness in the heart. And they steal the heart.

Shigure: How is that possible?

Emily: The same way as it's possible for guys to turn into animals.

Molly: Hey! I just realized something!

Kilo: You're crazy?

Angel: You're a Riku fangirl?

Justine: You're an idiot?

Molly: I already knew those. I was just thinking that if Tohru was part of Kingdom Hearts, she would probably be considered a princess of the heart.

Tohru: A princess of the heart?

Molly: There are seven princesses of the heart. It's where seven girls have really pure hearts. And besides, you are called a princess by some of the guys.

Angel: Well, what do we do now?

Molly: First of all, Riku, you wanna stay here with us?

Riku: No. I have something more important to do.

Justine: Oh yeah, you still have to save Kairi's heart.

Riku: How did you know-

Molly: Anyway! Bye Riku! Love ya!

(Riku disappears)

Kyo: Why does he get to leave?

Molly: Because he'll be back when I post a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, which I'm trying to write, and he'll be with me in the disclaimer. Which reminds me, we still have to do that.

Kilo: crazy dark gal, or Molly, doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Emily: But she does own Mika, Saki, Kire, James, and any other family member that is related to James and Saki.

Justine: She also doesn't own Riku.

Molly: I wish I did. He's HOTT!

Angel: And she doesn't own the song "Simple and Clean".

Molly: But I do claim that "Simple and Clean" is one of the greatest songs in the universe.

**_Shoutouts:_** friendsbynote, you've been one of the few people who have been telling me to keep writing, besides the people in the disclaimer with me. kisa-shikari-sakishi-rin, wow. I didn't think I'd ever see someone write 'update' as many times as you did. Thanks for reviewing, you guys rock!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruana!"

Saki, Kire, Mika, and James all ran out the door, with the Sohmas and Tohru following close behind. They ran into the woods, and knew they were getting closer as they heard the words being sang more clearly.

**"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go **

**You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,**

**Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,**

**Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something are that simple**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

They all ran into a clearing, where they saw a girl singing, and dancing gracefully, as if dancing with the wind. She had waist long, wavy, golden hair with streaks of sapphire blue, and large turquoise eyes. She wore a white sundress that showed off her tan skin. She continued singing her song.

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**.

"Ruana!" Saki, James, Kire, and Mika all cried, running toward the girl.

The girl, Ruana, turned to face them, and smiled brightly before they all ganged up on her and hugged the hell out of her. (A/N: Yeah, sounds like what my friends do to me.) "Hi, everyone."

Saki took Ruana's wrist, and pulled her over to where the Sohmas and Tohru stood. "Everyone, this is me and James' sister, Ruana."

"Mine," James corrected, following her.

"Stop it!" Saki screamed.

Ruana giggled. "I see you two get along, as usual." She turned to face the Sohmas and Tohru. She bowed. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

"Ruana, why are you here?" Mika asked, walking up next to her.

"What happened to Samuel?" Kire asked, walking up behind Mika.

"Samuel was annoying me," Ruana answered. "And I came here to see my favorite brother and sister."

"And it's good to see you again," James told her.

"Oh, and so you know," Saki said to the Sohmas and Tohru, "Ruana is the angel of song, dance, and music. And Samuel is our airheaded brother, who is the angel of strength and courage."

Ruana nodded. "Uh-huh. He really likes to brag about himself. Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Tohru Honda," Tohru said, bowing. "Pleased to meet you." She pointed to each person as she named them. "This is Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma."

"Of the Sohma curse?" Ruana asked. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." She bowed to them.

"Ruana, are you going to stay here with us as well?" Kire asked.

Ruana nodded. "I was going to send a letter saying I was, but I kind of forgot to write it." She smiled nervously. "It's okay though, right?"

"Of course it is," Mika told her. "Besides, we have enough room. And you can start school with us."

"I think we better get back to the house," Kira told everyone.

Everyone agreed, and walked back to the house. The Sohmas and Tohru decided that it was time to leave, and they all said their godd-byes.

"See you on Monday!" Kire, Mika, and Saki yelled.

"Farewell!" James and Ruana shouted.

"Good-bye!" Tohru called back, waving.

On Monday, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were walking to school when they heard someone shout, "Wait up!" Turning, they saw Mika, Kire, Saki, James, and Ruana running toward them. They all smiled when they caught up with them.

"Guess what?" Kire asked. "James in our class."

"And Ruana is in the same class as Momiji and Haru," Mika added.

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"All because I look young," Ruana complained. "I'm young according to angel years, but not in human years."

"That's because you were born a few centuaries ago," Saki pointed out.

"Yamamoto-san, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just here to see my little brother and sister off to school," Saki answered, putting her arms around Ruana's and James' shoulders. "Also, I wanted to tell them to make my job easier for me, and not get anyone to fall in love with them. For some reason, people get attracted to us."

James and Ruana sighed, knowing their sister would say that. "It's not our fault," they replied in unison.

"Anyway, see ya'll back home," Saki said.

"That's 'I'll see all of you back at the house'," James corrected.

"Oh, shut up!" Saki yelled. She turned on her heel and started running down the street. "See ya later!"

"Hello!" someone yelled in a cheerful voice. Everyone turned to see Momji, with Haru behind them.

"Hi Momiji!" Tohru greeted.

"Hi!" Momiji greeted. He looked at James and Ruana. "Who are you?"

"I'm James, and this is my sister Ruana," James answered.

"We're siblings of Saki," Ruana added.

"Oh, does that mean that you're also ang-" Momiji started to ask, but Haru covered his mouth.

Ruana nodded. "Yes, we are."

"However, you can't yell that we are out in public," James told him.

Momiji nodded. "I'm Momiji!" he shouted after Haru uncovered his mouth.

"Hatsuharu," Haru told them.

"Oh, I remember you," Ruana said as she pointed at Momiji. "You play the violin, and it's your dream to put on a concert for your sister."

Momiji stared at her. "How did you know that?"

Ruana smiled. "Because it's my job to know this kind of stuff."

Kire sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. It's a like comlicated, and it's something we don't want to discuss in public." She looked around to see if someone was listening, then leaned in and whispered, "Ruana knows because she's the angel of music."

"What does that mean?" Haru asked.

"We'll explain it all later," Kire answered. "But now, we better get to class."

Everyone else nodded, and headed into the school. Ruana went with Momiji and Haru, and James went with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Mika, and Kire. However, James had to speak with the teacher first, and then be introduced to the class. By the time class was suppose to start, everyone was in their seats and the teacher was standing in the front of the classroom with James.

"Everyone, this is James Stone, our new student," the teacher said. "He just transferred from Italy."

James smiled, and bowed politely to the class.

Sighs from a bunch of girls were heard all around the room. Along with them were whispers about James.

"You can take your seat next to Honda-san," the teacher told James.

James nodded in understandment, and went over to where Tohru sat. As he sat down, he flashed a smile at Tohru. "It appears that we'll be sitting next to each other."

Tohru nodded, a small blush gracing her face. (A/N: I don't understand how a blush is graceful, but who cares right now.)

"We also have two more transfer students," the teacher informed the class. The teacher walked over to the door, and opened it for two people who were standing there.

James, Kire, and Mika gasped. "No way!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Third chapter is finished! Woot!

Angel: Now you have write the fourth, then the fifth, and then-

Emily: Okay, we get it.

Justine: Why do you have to always end it at a cliffy?

Molly: Because it's fun to be evil.

Angel: Being evil is always rule!

Molly: I think we should bring Cloud here just to shut her up.

Justine: If Cloud came here, she'd never shut up. Remember what happened when he made his first appearance in Kingdom Hearts?

Molly: Oh yeah. All you heard was her screaming 'Cloud'.

Yuki: Who is Cloud?  
Molly: He's a video game character from Final Fastany VII and Kingdom Hearts. And he was in that movie Final Fastany: Advent Children.

Angel: He is HOTT! And he's SMEXY!

Shigure: Smexy?

Molly: It's just a way most kids at our school say sexy. I forget way, but that's how it is.

Kilo: Why did we all start talking about video games?

Molly: Because there are some really sexy characters from those games. Like Sora and Riku.

Emily: And Roxas.

Angel: And you can't forget about Cloud.

Kilo: I like Link.

Angel: From Zelda?

Kilo: Yea.

Molly: Anyway, time to end this.

Emily: Roxas rocks!

Justine: Bye, everyone!

Angel: Tu-ta-lu!

Kilo: I want to be the world's greatest hobo!

Everyone else: (sweat drop)

Molly: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Molly: Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late with this. First, I had insane writers block forever, then damn school got in the way. But it's here! (starts humming)

Justine: What are you humming?

Molly: 'Under the Sea'. Ever since I heard Sora sing it, it's been stuck in my head.

Emily: Sora sounds awesome when he sings it!

Molly+Justine: I know!

Justine: We should sing it.

Emily: Okay.

Justine+Emily: The seaweed is always greener-

Molly: WAIT! We should have Sora come here and sing it with us!

Justine+Emily: Yeah!

(Sora appears)

Sora: Where am I?

Justine: Sora, will you sing 'Under the Sea' with us?

Sora: Um, sure. Yeah.

Molly: Let's start!

Molly+Justine+Emily+Sora: The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream of going up there, but that is a big mistake-

Angel: Looks like me, Kilo, and the Sohmas get to do the disclaimer today.

Tohru: Molly doesn't own any of us or Fruits Basket.

Shigure: And she doesn't claim to.

Kilo: She doesn't own Sora or the song 'Under the Sea'.

Angel: But she does own Mika, Kire, Saki, James, Ruana, anyone of their family members mentioned, and the twins.

Molly+Justine+Emily+Sora: Under the sea, under the sea. Darling, it's better, down where's it's wetter. Take it from me!

Kilo: On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy and girl stood up in the front of class. The girl had white hair with black tips, while the boy had black hair with white tips. They were both pale, and wore the same nervous expression. They both had blue eyes, the girls' was sky blue while the boys' was dark blue. But besides all of that, they looked exactly alike.

"This is Night and Dawn Barrow," the teached introduced. "They've just transferred to our school." She looked around, and pointed to the seat in front of Kire. "Night, you can sit in front of Kire." She then pointed to the seat in front of Mika. "Dawn, you sit in front of Mika."

Dawn and Night nodded in sync, both letting smiles climb onto their faces as they made their way back to their seats. As they sat down, they both said, "Hey Mika."

Mika glanced at Kire. "Should I gathered everyone's mind for a conference?"

Kire nodded. "Only James, Saki, and Ruana. Let's leave Tohru and the Sohmas out of it for now."

Mika nodded, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. A minute later, she, Kire, Saki, James, Ruana, Dawn, and Night were talking to each other through telepathy.

_'Dawn, Night, what are you two doing here in Japan?'_ Mika asked.

_'We had something to tell you,'_ they both replied.

_'This must be important,'_ James said, _'if the twins came all the way here to tell it to us.'_

_'It is,'_ Dawn said. _'Night had a vision.'_

_'And so did Dawn,'_ Night added.

_'So?'_ Ruana asked.

_'You two are always having visions,'_ Saki pointed out. _'What does it have to do with us?'_

_'Because they were about you,'_ the twins answered.

_'It really is big,'_ Kire said. _'Both a vision of the past and future, and it's about us?'_

_'Can you tell us what it was?'_ James asked.

_'Not, right now,'_ the twins replied. _'It's not yet the time. But soon.'_

"Stone-san, how do you know them?" Tohru asked James. It was after school, but she, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji were asked by Mika, Kire, James, and Ruana to come to their house. With them were also the two new students.

"Old friends from America," James answered. "They're better friends with Mika than the rest of us, for some reason."

"Anywho, we need to duscuss some things now with you guys," Kire injected, pointing to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "We didn't during class, but now we must."

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked.

"First, let me introduce my friends, Dawn and Night," Mika said.

"Also known as the Oracle Twins," Ruana added.

"Oracle Twins?" Yuki and Kyo said, not believing it. (A/N: I just found out that there are Oracle Twins in a show called Jake Long on Disney channel. I swear, I had this idea for a few months before I found out.)

"Yeah," Saki answered. "They happen to be two of the many children of our sister, Elitia. She's the angel of the chosen."

"Any child of one of the half-angels is born with a power," James explained. "Some have telepathy, others have pyro-kinetics, unusual strength or intelligence, and that is only a few."

By this time, Dawn and Night decided to speak up.

"We were one of the lucky ones," Dawn began.

"We were chosen to have visions," Night added.

"And our power is uncomparable," they both said.

Mika grinned at the two. "Still able to read each others minds, huh?" She laughed more when they both nodded. "The mysteries of twins shall never end."

"So they have visions about what?" Haru asked. "The future?"

"Kind of," the twins answered.

"They're names are dead give-aways, if you think about it," Saki told them. "Think of the times of the day."

"I don't understand," Momiji said.

"Look at noon as the present," Ruana explained. "Dawn is the past, while night is the future."

"Um, I still don't understand," Tohru said.

"Dawn has visions of the past, while Night has visions of the future," Mika answered. "It's that simple, really."

"What's so great about having visions of the past?" Kyo asked.

"You can learn many things from the past," Dawn replied. "They say that history repeats itself, and anyone can prepare for the future from learning about the past."

"You can also learn many things from the future," Night told them. "They say that the future is unknown, but if we can know what will happen, we can prepare for it."

"And those are the wise words from the oracle twins," Kire said.

Dawn ands Night smiled shyly before looking at Mika. "We're not really wise, but we do give advise whenever the times comes."

Mika smiled at the two. "You two are way too modest, but that's a good quality nowadays."

"Mi-chan, I have a question," Tohru said. She was pretty quiet so far, but something was bugging her a bit. "Stone-san said that Dawn-san and Night-san were better friends with you than the rest. Why is that?"

Dawn and Night blushed at her question while Mika laughed at their reaction. "They're still a little shy about it," she explained.

"Let's see," she began, "it started about one year after I moved to America. I was pretty good friends with Kire and Saki, but still a bit lonely. It was before they both shared their secret with me, and before I shared mine. One day, I was walking on a brigde that was built over a river that ran by the outskirts of the town, and stumbled upon two people, Dawn and Night. They both sat right on the edge of the bridge, Dawn was drawing while Night was writing. They didn't realize that I was there until I spoke. They nearly fell off the bridge and into the water if I didn't grab them by the back of their shirts. After I pulled them back on the bridge, I realized that I had used my some of my ablities of being cursed, which was unusual for an eleven-year-old. Before they could ask about it, I changed the subject and asked to see what Dawn had drew. They started to protest, but I picked up the pad and looked at the drawing. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. It was a picture of me when I was a wolf, in a cage. I knew it was me because even as a wolf, I wore a black choker with silver beads. When I saw that, I was scared and freaking out. I kept thinking that I was in trouble, that they knew who I was. I started to panic, and was about to run away when Night stopped me. He told me not to worry, to trust them. He explained that they would never expose my secret, and for some reason I trusted them. Afterward, I become good friends with them, and I learned that they could see the past and future."

"That was a lovely story," Tohru said.

"The funny part of it," Dawn spoke up, "was that Night was writing about encountering a girl who would save us from falling off a bridge, and she would become our friend."

Night grinned. "I didn't know that it would come true so quickly. I thought that we at least had a few days."

"Anyway," Saki interrupted. "It seems that Dawn and Night both had a vision to tell us."

The twins both nodded. "Yes, and it's very important."

"Well, what is it?" Kyo asked.

"Let's start with Dawns' vision," Mika said. She turned to Dawn. "Well?"

"Let's see, it starts back many years ago," Dawn explained. "It was when the first angel was orginially cursed. I saw how God did it, and I even remember the spell. God had said, 'No more shall thou be part of our lives, no more shall thou have anyone of thy kind, yet continue to suffer throughout thy days.' He then tranced some ancient runes in the air, and a blinding white light came down from the sky and struck the angel."

"Wow," was the only relpy everyone could give.

"This is wonderful!" James exclaimed, beaming.

"You're awesome!" Ruana shouted, hugging Dawn.

"Finally!" Saki cried. "We can end it!"

"What are you all going on about?" Haru asked.

"Don't you see?" Ruana asked happily. "Dawn knows what spell God had casted."

"So?" Yuki asked.

"We can undo the orginial spell with a counter-spell," James asked.

"We can end our cursed lives," Saki added.

"How is that good?" Momiji asked.

"It means we the next time we die, we can actually die," Kire explained, smiling. "We wouldn't have to live again."

"How is that good?" Haru asked.

"When you've lived for thousands of years, it takes its toll on you," Ruana informed them.

"Life becomes dull, no longer interesting," Saki added.

"Humans alway say they want immorality," James said. "But it really isn't worth it. They never seem to realize that."

Mika nodded. "I even know this, and I've only been living for sixteen years, unlike the others. Humans want eternal life, and some even look for it. But when you have it, so what? Yeah, you can do whatever you want without worrying about dying. But what about after all that? What else would you have? When your love ones die and you keep living, what is for you anymore?"

James nodded. "And that is why eternal life is a curse."

"Oh," the Sohams and Tohru said.

"But you said that you all had jobs, being in charge of different things," Yuki brought up.

"Well, the truth is," said James slowly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "We'll still continued our jobs, but we wouldn't be able to be with all of you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

Saki sighed deeply, shaking her head. "We've been alive for hundreds of years. Once the spell has been counter-acted, we'll turn in mortals. But because we're so old, we'll simply turn into dust."

The room went quiet, as everyone thought over what they had just learned.

"So we'll never s

"But what about Night-san's vision?" Tohru asked.

"My vision was kind of bad," Night said. "I saw all of you, with some guy named Shigure and Saki in front. Everyone was kneeling in front of a person, a woman. Shigure asked the woman something, and the woman just snapped. She suddenly stood up, and went over to Tohru. She grabbed Tohru by the hair, yanking her head up, screaming in Tohru's face. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Shigure tried to restrain the woman, but they didn't want to hurt her. However, James went over and punched the woman in the stomach. The woman let go of Tohru, but by then, Tohru had started to cry. Mika, Momiji, and Ruana ran over to her, but Kire, Saki, and James all stood their ground. They were all glaring at the woman. You all started yelling at the woman. Then my vision went dark, and all I heard was screams. Then it was light again, the Sohmas were all gone, and the woman was still in the room. Saki, James, Ruana, Kire, and Mika were all in fighting stances, and they all had a weapon in their hands, except for Mika. They went after the woman. Then it went black again, and a pool of scarlet blood flowed into the vision. Then it finally ended."

Everyone was quiet as Night finished his story. Finally, Yuki spoke up.

"Do you know how the woman was?" Yuki asked.

Night shook his head. "I didn't even know who half the people in my vision were until I met all of you."

"This is serious," Kire told everyone. "If Saki, James, Ruana, Mika, and I all brought out our weapons, then that must have meant someone's life was at sake. We've never had to bring out our weapons unless for that reason, and all of us? This is really serious."

Mika turned to Night. "Do you know who's life was at sake? Or who even died?"

Night sighed. "Sadly, no. My visions never reveal too much, probably because we're suppose to live out our futures."

"Wait," Tohru spoke up. "If we can live out our own futures, can't we stop this?"

"No, we can't," Ruana answered. "Our sister, Fate, has made sure of that. You see, Fate doesn't plan everything out. She gives humans decisions, so that they can plan out most of their lives. However, there are a few things that she has planned, so that they can never be changed. Every vision that Night gets are of the things that can't be changed."

"So, what are we to do?" Haru asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Saki answered sadly.

Dawn nodded, and was about to say something when her eyes glazed over.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" Tohru asked, beginning to freak out.

James reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Relax. She's just having a vision. It'll be over in a few minutes."

But then, Dawn started screaming, cringing at the sight that only she could see. "Oh my God! Stop it! Please!"

"Dawn!" Night exclaimed, jumping up. He then turned to Mika. "You have to go inside her mind and try to bring her out of that vision!"

"I'll try," Mika replied. She literally leaped over to where Dawn sat. Placing her hands on Dawn's shoulders, Mika closed her eyes and constrated.

"What is she going?" Ruana asked.

"Dawn is senstive," Night answered, his face grim. "Sometimes, the visions are too much for her. If she experiences them for too long, they have a lasting effect on her. I just hope that Mika can bring her out of it."

A minute later, Mika gasped, her eyes jolting open, and pulled back from Dawn. In unison, she and Dawn both muttered, "No, that can't happen to him." Then they fainted together onto the floor.

Almost everyone started to freak out. The only who didn't was Haru, who asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"What did they see?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Fourth chapter is finished!

Justine: (sigh) You are truly evil. This is the fourth time you put us at an evil cliffe.

Molly: Thank you very much. (bows) And the cliffe was a sucky one. I wanted to end this chapter quickly, because my sister spilled something on the keyboard, making some of the keys stick. That made this chapter a pain to write.

Emily: We have to finish the song!

Molly: Right!

Molly+Justine+Emily+Sora: That's why it's hotter, under the water. Down in the muck here, down in the muck here, under the sea!

Justine+Molly+Emily: Yay! (glomp Sora)

Sora: (Blush) Could you get off me? And where am I?

Molly: This world exists in my mind, therefore I control it. But I'm not like that damn Queen of Hearts from Wonderland. What I would've given to shut her up once and for all.

Sora: Would you have even surrendered to the darkness?

Molly: My friends won't let me do that.

Angel: That's because we love you.

Justine: Love ya like a sister.

Sora: Wow, you remind me of my friends.

Angel: Don't you still have to save the worlds from the Heartless and then get back together with your friends?

Sora: How did you know th-

Molly: Bye Sora! Love ya!

(Sora disappears)

Justine: Do you really love Sora?

Molly: I think he's hot, but I don't love him like that. He'd most likely be like a friend or brother to me, but not a boyfriend. I love Riku more.

Emily: Can Roxas come here next?

Kilo: He has really big feet.

Molly: Those were just his shoes. Who knows how big his feet really are.

Angel: You know what they say about guys with big feet.

Justine+Molly: Pervert! (whack Angel in the head)

Kilo: What do they say?  
Justine+Molly: (anime fall) You don't need to know.

Molly: Anyway, time to go.

Angel: Tu-ta-lu!

Emily: I wanna see Roxas!

Kilo: Leon is my new bishi!

Justine: Good-bye!

Molly: Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Molly: Holy hell! I bet some people, if any who actually read this, thought I died or something! Sorry people! School gets in the way, and my winter formal is coming. So I've been busy a lot lately.

Emily: There's another reason too!

Angel: Yeapers. Don't forget about all the stories you've been reading off ff.n.

Molly: I know, I know. After reading some fanfics, I discovered that my writing kind of . . . sucks. Especially compared to the excellent fanfics I've read. So I've been putting this story off because of it, but I promise to finish it!

Justine: Aren't most of the fanfics you read are yaoi fanfics of Kingdom Hearts?

Molly: Yeap! I am now officially addicted to yaoi! And I don't know why! Anywho, I better get on with the disclaimers.

Kilo: No one here owns Fruits Basket!

Emily: But Molly owns all the characters that are not part of Fruits Basket!

Molly: I really want some more reviews! I don't know why, but I work better under pressure. Also, this chapter is a little based on Kyo and Mika, and a secret that is being kept from him. And really big on making strong connections with people who you know can help you.

Justine: On to the story!

------------------------------------------------------

Mika and Dawn had been moved into one of the bedrooms upstairs. Tohru wanted to stay with them, but James convinced her that it could be hours before they came too. If not for Night adding that it usually took an entire night for Dawn to recover from extremely terrifying visions, Tohru would still be in that room. But now, all the Sohmas left, reluctantly, leaving only Saki, Kire, James, Ruana, and Night.

"Man, I wish they would wake up soon," complained Kire as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm curious about what they saw."

"Kire, this is serious!" exclaimed Ruana. "They both shared a vision, which was probably really horrible to watch."

"Yeah, it had to be bad if it scared and caused both of them to pass out," Saki added.

"Mika will probably wake up before Dawn does," Night informed them. "She's not as sensitive as Dawn is."

"Hmm, maybe we should bring our brother Cavan here," James wondered out loud.

"Who?"

"He's the angel of health. If Dawn suffers from anything mental or a physical illness caused by her emotional state, we could ask him to heal and fix the problem."

Night nodded, looking down at his feet. "Thank you. Dawn is the world to me."

Ruana nodded. "We know what happened to you and your sister. Don't worry, no one here will ever do that to you."

Night was still grim, but nodded. "Thanks."

It was quiet for a while, no words being passed between them. In the silence they all went to their own thoughts, and even the clocks upstairs could be heard ticking. Finally, they all heard movement from upstairs. They bolted from where they sat, all dashing to the room where Mika and Dawn were. Throwing open the door and practically piling into the room, they all who it was.

"Guys? What's going on?" Mika asked weakly, her throat extremely dry. She was sitting up in the bed, watching them all with lidded eyes.

"Mika! Tell us what you saw!" Kire shouted.

"Kire! Let her wake up a little more!" exclaimed Ruana.

Mika looked down to her lap, where she nervously folded and refolded her hands. "It was horrible."

Everyone went silent as they all stared right at her. Finally, James asked softly, "What happened?"

Mika winced unconsciously as the memory of the vision came back to her. "Dawn, she saw the former Gods of the Sohma family. She saw what they all did to the cat, all the things, just before they locked them away in a dark room, far from all others. The torture that never changed with each God, the torture was always the same, and ended in the same way."

"What kind of torture?" Saki asked, concern.

"Physical, mental, and even emotional torture," Mika replied softly, close to tears. "Being beaten into a bloody mess, their lives close to death. Telling them that there was no one who would care, watching as their words sunk in, becoming believable when no one comes to answer their cries and screams." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "It was terrible. And that's what's going to happen to Kyo when the time comes when Akito tries to put him away."

It was quiet for a few minutes as the others stared at Mika in shock. Mika merely fiddled with her hands, keeping her eyes focused on her lap. Finally, Saki spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," mumbled Saki, walking over to Mika. She wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her into a hug. "I knew that the God of the zodiac was cruel to the cat, but nothing that this."

Mika nodded, fighting back the tears. "It's okay, you didn't cause it."

"No, but we can stop it!" Kire shouted. "Before it happens to Kyo!"

Mika pulled out of the hug, and smiled a small, grateful smile at her friends. "You guys are the greatest."

"It's not only for you," Ruana teased, sticking out her tongue. She just had to lighten the mood that way. "This is for all the things the past Gods ever did to our family, and all others who tried to help."

"We'll fight Akito until we stand victorious," added James, smiling softly.

"Oh my gosh! Mi-chan, are you feeling better?" cried Tohru when she caught sight of her friend. She nearly glomped Mika, both of them almost falling to the ground.

"I'm alright!" exclaimed Mika, trying to keep her balance. "That vision just really sapped all my energy."

"What did you even see?" Kyo asked, joining over to where the two stood. Yuki had already gone off for some before-school student council meeting. Kire went with him, and James and Ruana went off somewhere, saying that they had to talk about something.

Mika turned her head away. "It was nothing, really. Just forget about it."

"It had to be something if both you and that Dawn girl said that you didn't want that to happen to some guy," argued Kyo. He cupped Mika's face with one hand and turned her head to look him in the eye. "Tell me what you saw."

"She saw something terrible. It was so bad, that her subconscious couldn't handle it, and forced the memory of it out of her mind."

Tohru, Kyo, and Mika turned to see Night and Dawn. Night's arm was wrapped around Dawn's waist, supporting her Dawn still looked extremely pale after a night's rest. Her eyes were also glassy and half-closed, as if she just woke up. It was Night who had spoken.

Dawn weakly nodded in agreement. "That's happened to me as well. Sometimes, those visions can be so hard for me to take, that I can no longer remember them. Of course, a vision is meant to be seen, so it'll haunt my dreams, but I still won't remember it. Sometimes it takes months for it to come to light, when I'll be strong enough to handle it."

"It was just worse than usual, so it happened to Mika as well," explained Night.

Kyo looked back at Mika. "Is this true?"

Mika looked him in the eye, before turning away. "Yeah, it is. I can't really remember it, but I woke up screaming this morning. So it's haunting my dreams as well."

Kyo didn't believe her. He knew that if she really was telling the truth, she would be able to look him straight in the eye. However, he saw how hard it that vision had been on Mika, and didn't want to push it. He let Mika's face go, and sighed. "Alright."

Mika smiled sadly. "When I remember it, I'll tell you, okay?"

Kyo glanced at Dawn and Night, and saw them avert their gazes, as if in guilt. His anger rose, because he knew they were keeping him in the dark, but he wouldn't let them see his anger. He could play their game. Turning back to Mika, he nodded. "Okay."

Mika smiled happily this time. "Great!"

At that moment, the bell rang.

"Dammit!" yelled Kyo, Mika, and Night.

"Oh no! We're late!" cried Tohru.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered," Dawn told them calmly.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

Dawn smiled faintly. "I called the school this morning, explaining my situation. I asked if it would be alright if my brother, and some of my friends were late, because they would be helping me in my weakened state. They said it was okay, so we don't have to worry."

Night grinned. "Dawn, you are absolutely brilliant!"

"And wicked! Who knew you could be so devious?" said Mika.

Dawn still smiled sweetly. "I have my moments." She nudged her brother in the side, grinning up at him. "It rubs off on you when you hang too much with this devil."

Night laughed, and hugged his sister. "You're the greatest."

"Ah, that's so cute," Tohru gushed. "A brother and sister getting along so well together!"

Night and Dawn laughed nervously, while Kyo and Mika shifted uneasily. Since they didn't have siblings of their own and both of their families didn't really like them, the family vibe that Tohru was pointing out was uncomfortable to them.

"Oh, we better get to class right now!" shouted Tohru.

Nodding, everyone followed after her to where their class was. When they walked in through the door, the teacher merely looked up, then went back to reading the newspaper. The three out of the four grinned happily, while the forth simply smiled cheerfully and went immediately to her seat. As soon as Tohru sat down, Uo and Hana began to talk to her.

"Wow Tohru, you're lucky that we have a substitute teacher today," Uo said. "He basically told us that we could do whatever we want, as long as it doesn't call the attention of the principle to investigate."

Hana nodded. "Yes, quite lucky indeed."

Tohru smiled. "Well, I was helping Dawn-san."

"Oh, one of the new kids," Uo replied. "She and her brother are pretty quiet, huh? I didn't know that you were friends with them. They only seem to talk to Kire and Mika."

Tohru nodded. "They were friends with Mi-chan and Kire-kun when they lived in America."

"Doesn't it seem strange that suddenly, people are all coming here. People who know each other, who act as strange as they appear?" asked Hana.

Uo laughed. "Like you can talk."

"Um, no, I don't think it's strange at all," exclaimed Tohru. She was starting to freak out, because she didn't like to lie to her friends.

Unfortunately, they knew her well enough to know this was the way she acted when she was lying. "Tohru, what do you know about them?" asked Hana.

"Um, nothing, really," Tohru answered. "I just don't think there's anything strange about them."

Fortunately, her **_other_** friends knew this as well, and came to her rescue. Or rather, their own.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kire, leaning over Tohru's shoulder. "Of course we're strange!"

"What?!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yeah, there's tons of stuff that's strange about us!" agreed Mika as she joined the group, leaning against of the nearby desks. She gestured to James, who was sitting in a desk a few feet away. "Like, James has his strange habit of correcting people's grammar."

"And Mika's strange she's the owner of a big industry, and thinks that it's normal to be in so much power and have a high position," added Kire, almost too cheerfully.

"And Kire has an out-of-control anger management problem!"

"So we're all strange!"

Uo was laughing by now at the two girls, while Hana was silently laughing, the only sign being the smile on her lips. Tohru looked confused at first, but then joined in with the laughing.

"Everyone is strange to a certain degree," explained Mika. "We just happen to have a higher degree of strangeness than most people!"

"Oh yeah?" Uo asked. It sounded like a challenge to her, and she couldn't resist a good challenge. "Name something strange about me."

"You once brought in an iron pipe into school," Mika easily answered. "Tohru-chan told me about it."

Uo swore under her breath. "Well, what about Tohru?"

"Me?" Tohru looked up, surprised.

"Well, can you?"

"I can," replied Mika, a smirk on her face. "But her strange quality is a very good one. She's eccentric about helping people, doing work, anything to just help make things better."

"Damn, you're good!"

"Thank you." Mika bowed mockingly. "I take pride in finding loopholes in anything."

Kire rolled her eyes. "Please don't get her started. She loves to find any type of loophole. Back in America, she made a whole bunch of religious homophobes chase after us."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Really? What did you do to anger them?" asked Hana calmly.

"She told them that gay people were allowed in the world," explained Kire. "And that God did, in fact, love them. And that God was the one to create their love toward a member of the same sex. The list goes on and on."

"Hey, it says right in the Bible that is should be a man and woman, but that's the loophole!" Mika was practically bouncing up and down in her spot. "It says 'should', not 'can and only be'!"

Kire sighed and rolled her eyes again. "And then she started on how if they say that their God loves everyone, it goes for those who are gay. And the icing on the cake, telling them that they were going to burn in their own personal hell for treating one of their own kind with such hatred."

Mika giggled. "You really should have seen their faces! They were so shocked to see a teenage girl standing up to them. Better yet, when the people around me, some were gay and some were friends with gay people, started to cheer me on. Then the homophobes chased us, but the people cheering for us started to chase them." She giggled some more. "It was funny to have about fifty people behind us as we ran down the sidewalk."

"Yeah, fun for the people that laughed and pointed at us," muttered Kire. "I swear, if someone didn't call the police to break up that crowd, things could have gotten ugly."

Tohru gasped. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Nope! We outran them all!" Mika grinned at the memory, seeming satisfied that she had managed to cause an uproar and get away with it. Then her voice turned dark as her eyes grew cold. "Besides, I'm glad that the police were humiliated for not catching us. They deserved it."

"Whoa, got thing against the fuzz?" Uo asked. Of course, she did as well, but it was great to know that people besides yankees didn't like them. "What'd they do to you?"

"Some idiot kept setting abandoned houses on fire," replied Mika. "I lived with Jay at the time, and there were a bunch around our house. Well, the stupid police then arrest Jay, and try to charge him with the crimes. And the evidence that was used to convict Jay? There was none! He even had an alibi as to where he was during the fires, but the police wouldn't listen to a thirteen-year-old girl!" (A/N: True story. They did this to my brother. No evidence could be found, but they still sent him to some reform school.)

"Damn, that must have sucked."

"It did. But luckily, Jay's smart when it comes to getting out of those types of situations. Not saying why, either." She hid a smile as she coughed, knowing every well why he was good with dealing with the police.

Kire sighed. "You're impossible. You're **_glad_** that your uncle is a troublemaker?"

"Just because he got caught shoplifting one time! Once! And he did it, like, fifteen times. At the same store. In the same week."

"And you see this as a good thing?"

"Yes. Cunning runs through my blood, as well as being stubborn."

"Which isn't a good trait."

"Like you can talk."

Kire opened her mouth to say something, but she merely laughed. "Okay, I can't argue about that."

"Wow, you actually gave up on an argument. Maybe you're not as stubborn as I thought?"

"Shut up!"

"Ow!"

Mika rubbed her head where Kire had punched her, frowning. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

By this time, Uo practically fell out of her seat, laughing her butt clear off to Pluto. (A/N: Yes, I know it's no longer a planet. But it's still there.) Hana was even laughing at the comedy act the two girls seemed to be performing. Tohru looked worried, because they were arguing, after all. But the two girls were laughing as well. They knew that the other didn't really mean to hurt the other to cause them pain. That was just how great their friendship was.

"Okay, let's just end this conversion," suggested Mika.

So the five started a new conversion. By the end of the school day, Kire and Mika were on better terms with Uo and Hana, and even considered them friends. It would be long until they considered telling them their secrets, but saw that if they got into trouble, they could go to them for help.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I could have done better, but I haven't gotten much inspiration lately. And, once again, I realized my style of writing kind of sucks. I just wanted to end this chapter quickly, so here it is. The next chapter should be coming soon. And please review if you actually like the story! I'll even take a flame! They'll help improve my writing!

Ja ne.


End file.
